


Little kitten ( zianourry one shot )

by MelissaAnderson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Thunderstorms, kitten!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaAnderson/pseuds/MelissaAnderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn, Liam, Niall and Louis loves their small boyfriend and his fear if thunderstorm. But he has a small secret they doesn't know about. Can the secret destroy everything between them? Read to find out :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good at writing and I'm not the best at English but I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy.

In this story Harry is the smallest and youngest of them.

Zianourry

All the boys loved Harry and his small and short body. It was adorable. They could lift his easily and cuddle him. Harry loved it too. He loved to be the little spoon when they cuddle.

Harry was sleeping with his four boyfriends in their big bed. Zayn was spooning him from behind and Liam was spooning Zayn from behind. Louis was holding him tight in front of him and Niall was spooning Louis from behind.

First Liam woke up from his deep sleep and coed at his adorable boyfriends. Then Niall woke up and started to stroke Louis hair and Louis was a light sleeper so he woke up from that. Then Zayn woke up from his three boyfriends talking.

The four boyfriend watched their smallest one sleep peaceful. "he's so fucking cute" Niall said and smiled big. Zayn started to stroke Harry's curls and Louis his cheek. Harry groaned and opened his green eyes slowly. "morning" he said groggily and smiled. His dimples showed and Louis couldn't help but poke them. "good morning baby" Liam said and looked at harry with love in his eye.

Liam and Zayn walked down to make breakfast and Niall and Louis stayed and cuddled Harry in the bed. "come on love we have to go down and eat" Niall said and smiled at Harry. His smallest boyfriends nodded and held out his arms because he wanted to be carried. He was to tired to walk. Niall laughed and lifted him up. Harry wrapped his arms and legs around Niall.

When they came down Harry had almost fell asleep with his head on Niall's shoulder. The other three coed at him. "his cuteness is going to kill me someday" Zayn said and sat down a plate with pancakes on the table.

"can we eat in front of the tv" Harry asked with a pout. No one could resist that so they all nodded and took their plates and walked out to the living room. Niall was still carrying Harry so Liam and Zayn took their plates.

Niall sat Harry down in Louis lap on the couch and sat himself down next to them. Harry yawned and buried himself deeper in Louis. "don't want any food" he mumbled and yawned again. "are you sure love" Liam asked. It was normal that Harry didn't want so much food because ha was so small for his age.

When they where done they had to go and shop. "I'll stay here" Harry said and laid down on the couch. He didn't even take up the whole couch. Louis laid a blanket over him and he fell asleep. They looked at him and coed. He looked so cute and small.

They walked out and closed the door. Harry woke up after a hour. It was a thunder storm outside and he hated them. He was so scared and more thunders rolled over the sky. The where loud and scary. He whimpered and wished that his boyfriend where there and protected him. A tear fell from his eye.

"oh shit" Zayn said when he heard the thunder. They all knew how scared Harry was of thunder. "we have to go home quick" Louis said and ran to their car fast. They drove home really fast so they could protect their probably scream to death boyfriend.

When they came home they saw Harry under a blanket with tears streaming down his pale cheeks. "oh Harry sweetheart" Niall mumbled and ran to Harry. He lifted him up and Harry clung to him like his life depend on it.

He cried and sobbed in Niall's neck. The other boys hated to hear the youngest of them cry. He looked so small and helpless. Niall laid him down o their bed and spooned him from behind. He rested his head on his hand and looked down on Harry. The other three boys laid down in the bed as well and stroke Harry's body to get him to calm down.

"shh it's okay babycake" Liam whispered and held his hand. He stroke his thumb over the small boys knuckles. Harry nodded but kept sobbing his heart out. "sweetheart don't cry baby" Louis said and stroke his cheek lovingly. Niall hugged Harry close to his chest and rested his head on the shorter boys head.

Harry had stopped crying now and just sobbed softly in Louis's shirt. Zayn stroke his curls and when he did he felt something poke out from Harry's head. When he stroke Harry's hair to the side he saw to small kitten ears on Harry's head. "guys" he whispered and the other three boys looked at him. He pointed at the small ars on Harry's head. Their mouths fell open.

"he just got even cuter" niall said. Harry looked at them with big curious eyes. "we saw your ears" Louis said to him. Harry's bottom lip trembled and tears filled his eyes again. "no no don't cry love. We love you with kitten ears or not" Louis said fast when he saw the tears in Harry's eyes.

"y-you do" Harry asked with a small voice. They all nodded an hugged him. Zayn started to pat his ears am Harry let out a quiet purr. His four boyfriends starred at him wide eyed. He was so cute. Then Harry reached down and pulled out a tail from his pants. It was brown and furry. Niall stroke it and Harry purred louder and giggled. They starred at their boyfriend in awe.

They never thought that their adorable, cute and small boyfriend would be part cat. But they didn't mind. He was so cute whit ears and tail. They love him more then anything.


	2. Flashback

For the next three days the boys couldn't stop cuddling Harry and pet his ears or stroke his tail. He was never alone and it started to annoy him a bit. Even him wanted to be alone sometimes. The only problem was that he was afraid to tell the boy that he wanted to be alone. He didn't want them to be angry or sad.

 

He laid in his bed whit Zayn late in the morning thinking of what would happen if he told the other boys. Maybe they got angry, or maybe they would leave him. Like his family did.

("flashback")

Harry looked at his mom and dad who was fighting. He was only ten years old so he didn't understand fully what was happening. "It's your fault he is like this!" hid dad screamed at his mom. "It's not my fault. You let them stick the damn needle in me" His mom screamed back.

One thing he was sure of what that it was him they where talking about. Him and his ears and tail. He knew he was different then other kids and he actually liked it. But no one else did. His dad used to call him a freak and he doesn't really know what it means but he knows its something mean. His dad never say nice things to him.

"Harry I have to talk to you" His mom said two hours after the fight in the kitchen. Harry just nodded and followed his mom to the front door. "We are going to drive you to a alley way. Its really nice there and we want you to stay. So here is your things. Go out to dad now" His mom said and Harry was to afraid to protest. So he walked to out to their dirty car and sat down in the backseat. His dad started the car and drew away.

After three hours the car stopped and his dad walked out. He opened Harrys door and threw him out in the cold snow. Then he drew away whit the car again leaving Harry there.

And Harry waited for them to come back and get him. His mom said that they would. But they never did and when he was 15 years old he understand that they didn't want him back at all. He was just a disgusting freak.

("flashback over")

He got a job in bakery and the owner bought him a small flat to live in. And then he decided to try X-factor. He was so nervous but when he was put in a band whit four other boys it was the best day in his life. Everything was going great but he just had to fall in love whit the four gorgeous lads and then it went downhill again. The hate got worse and the band had lots of things to do all them time so they didn't have time for anything else. He was always so tired but tried to do his best.

He groaned and rolled over so he laid on his stomach. The other boys laid beside him sleeping now and he didn't even hear or see them lay down. He stood up and walked out to the living room. When they all where asleep he could have some alone time.

He yawned and sat down on the couch, his tail around his skinny waist and ears perking up above his curly hair. He took out a book and started reading.

After ten minutes footstep came running down the stairs and Louis came in his view. "Oh go Harry I was so worried that something had happened to you" He said and hugged me tight. "I'm okay Lou I just wanted to be alone for a while" Harry said. To late he realized what he said and his eyes widened.

 

00000000000000000000000-00000000000000000000000000000-000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I love you. And the summary wasn't that good but I hope you liked the story. If you want to read more by me I have fanficks on wattpad. One of them is this story. So if you sears on this story there you'll find my profile.


End file.
